


The Seeker, The Bard, and the Ambassador

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leliana dragged her teeth along Cassandra’s jawline, one hand cradling her neck while the other laid on top of Josephine’s. Josephine pressed feather light kisses between Cassandra’s shoulder blades and Cassandra let her eyes fall shut as she murmured a prayer in her mind. Predatory glances between Josephine and Leliana were exchanged, making Cassandra’s skin prickle as she opened them half way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeker, The Bard, and the Ambassador

Leliana dragged her teeth along Cassandra’s jawline, one hand cradling her neck while the other laid on top of Josephine’s. Josephine pressed feather light kisses between Cassandra’s shoulder blades and Cassandra let her eyes fall shut as she murmured a prayer in her mind. Predatory glances between Josephine and Leliana were exchanged, making Cassandra’s skin prickle as she opened them half way.

Warm hands belonging to Josephine came to caress Cassandra’s breasts, short nails scraping over Cassandra’s nipples as Leliana pushed herself between Cassandra’s knees, leaving deceptively gentle kisses down Cassandra’s stomach. Teeth came down sharp and quickly on Cassandra’s inner thighs making her legs jerk and her breath hitch. “Something the matter, Seeker?” Leliana asked, feigning the innocence of her earlier kisses. Cassandra tried to shoot a withering look down to the grinning bard but Josephine’s lips on her neck were more distracting than Cassandra liked to admit.

Leliana lifted Cassandra’s thighs, setting the Seeker’s legs over her shoulders as she weaved her tongue in and out of the folds of Cassandra’s pussy. Cassandra moaned loudly, throwing her head back against Josephine’s shoulder. The Antivan rolled Cassandra’s nipples between her fingers, warmth growing in her stomach as she looked down at Leliana. Josephine licked her lips before she laid Cassandra down gently, moving until she was kneeling just above Cassandra’s mouth.

Cassandra’s heart sped up as she reached to hold on to Josephine’s thighs. Josephine gasped as Cassandra’s tongue darted inside her. Her legs were weak beneath her, causing her to fall onto her hands, her forehead brushing the top of Leliana’s. Leliana lifted her head from Cassandra’s pussy, kissing Josephine as she slipped two fingers in Cassandra’s vagina, using her thumb to make lazy circles around Cassandra’s clit. Josephine breathed deeply, tasting the Seeker on Leliana’s lips and tongue.

The spymaster took Josephine by the shoulders, moving her away from Cassandra’s mouth and pushing her down on the bed, grabbing on to Josephine’s left breast roughly as she sucked hard on Josephine’s neck. Cassandra followed Leliana’s example, kissing from Josephine’s ear down to the columns of her neck. Any words Josephine had turned into whimpers and moans that would make the Iron Bull turn red around the ears.

Cassandra’s nails raked down Leliana’s side, leaving bright red marks in their wake. Cassandra allowed herself a smug smile when Leliana gave a small gasp. Hips rolled as both Cassandra and Leliana put two fingers each inside Josephine. The Seeker kissed and nipped at Josephine’s collar bones, her long eyelashes tickling Josephine. Leliana pressed the sweetest kisses on Josephine’s lips, pulling her fingers out to devote their full attention to Josephine’s clit. Josephine came with a start, her legs going rigid as she gasped for breath. Both Cassandra and Leliana kissed Josephine’s cheeks before looking at each other and nodding.

Leliana moved against the headboard, spreading her legs wide and rubbing herself before Cassandra settled, short black hair rubbing against her thighs. Cassandra’s tongue swirled around Leliana’s clit, three fingers dipping inside. Leliana held Cassandra’s head close, fingers tangling in short hair as she brought her thighs closer. Josephine watched tiredly, touching herself and biting her lip.  
Leliana shut her eyes and let her head roll back, grunting and holding Cassandra closer, willing her to finger her or lick her harder. Cassandra turned her head away from Leliana’s pussy, biting her inner thigh instead. Leliana cried out to the Maker as she came, finally releasing Cassandra and her eyes half-lidded. She moved to place herself between Cassandra’s legs again only to be shooed away by Josephine.

Josephine’s licks were slow and tormenting as they began, her tongue wide as she pressed it against Cassandra’s labia, coming to a point as she licked Cassandra’s clit and going inside. Cassandra’s breathing was shallow as she muttered curses and rutted against Josephine’s face. Josephine continued to lick after Cassandra came, sitting back on her knees as she smiled down at the Seeker.


End file.
